


Euphemia The Black Knight

by RepublicChe



Series: Stories Set During The Canon/Altered-Canon Timeline [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Amnesia (Shirley Fenette), Anal Sex, Bisexual C.C., Bisexual Female Characters, Bisexual Kallen, Bisexual Milly, Bisexual Miya I. Hillmick, Bisexual Shinozaki Sayoko, Bisexual Shirley Fenette, Bisexual Sumeragi Kaguya, Bisexuality, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Everyone in the relationships tag has sex with each other, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Hero Worship, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Sex, Major Charactor deaths, Major Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Clara Lanfranc, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Addiction, Shoujo-ai, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Swearing, Temporary Amnesia (Shirley Fenette), Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Clara Lanfranc, Vampire Liliana Vergamon, Vampire Marika Soresi, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Yandere, Yandere Clara Lanfranc, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicChe/pseuds/RepublicChe
Summary: C, spurred on by a sudden idea: What would happen if Kallen instead of meeting Suzaku on Kaname Island, meets Euphemia li Britannia instead and from this meeting sets her on the path to join the Black Knights of her own free will? Of course he revises a few details to the original idea. Also he has Suzaku killed and makes Charmelle Finlay Euphie's Knight instead. Bisexual/Lesbian AU





	1. Birth Of A New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is born from two ideas popping into my head on Friday November 10th, 2017. The first idea is this: What would happen if Kallen instead of meeting Suzaku on Kaname Island, meets Euphemia li Britannia instead and from this meeting sets her on the path to join the Black Knights of her own free will?  
> The second idea is: the Caretaker of Spacetime orchestrates Suzaku's assassination via a Britannian soldier during Suzaku's confrontation with the Black Knights in R1 Episode 18: Knight. After this Euphemia li Britannia is forced to chose one of the people her sister selects as her personal knight. Eventually Euphie choses Warrant Officer Charmelle Finlay. Euphie along with Charmelle Finlay eventually joins the Black Knights of their own free will.  
> The Point of divergence from CG canon is Suzaku's death during his confrontation with the Black Knights in R1 Episode 18: Knight. Everything up until this chapter/fanfiction happens exactly as in CG canon, with the sole exclusion of seven things:  
> 1: Kallen is a lesbian and is in a official relationship with Marrybell mel Britannia, Olden Zevon, Sokkia Sherpa, Toto Thompson, Claire li Britannia, Sophie Wood, Carve-Tan (1) and Erica Wood (2) Sophie Wood and Milly Ashford. The reasons Kallen is dating all these girls will be explained throughout the course of this fanfiction.  
> 2: Sophie Wood, Carve-Tan and Erica Wood are both members of the black Knights.  
> 3: Since Lelouch geassed Shirley Fenette to forget his existence, Kallen discovers during the events of he episode: Nunnally Held Hostage of Shirley's amnesia (she doesn't know about geass at this point) and try's to restore her (Shirley) lost memory. Over time Shirley gradually falls in love with Kallen, however despite realising Shirley's feelings for her, Kallen doesn't want to cheat on Marrybell mel Britannia, Olden Zevon, Sokkia Sherpa,Claire li Britannia, Toto Thompson, Sophie Wood, Carve-Tan, Erica Wood, Sophie Wood and Milly Ashford. 
> 
> Kallen will talk with the girls about what to do with Shirley some time during this fanfiction (unsure which chapter as of writing this author's note. I will show Kallen finding out about Shirley's amnesia in a flashback later in the story.  
> 4: Since Milly is Kallen's girlfriend/lover, she Kallen is seriously considering telling Milly of her affiliation with the Black Knights, but is unsure of how to approach Milly about it. Kallen has mixed feelings about telling Marrybell mel Britannia, Olden Zevon, Sokkia Sherpa, Toto Thompson and Claire li Britannia the truth about herself.  
> 5: Marrybell found out about Kallen's mother taking refrain and used her power as a imperial princess to commute Kallen's mother's sentence to community service. Kallen's mother now works as one of Ashford Academy's School nurses due to her being a doctor before Japan was conquered by Britannia. Despite Mary being a member of the imperial family, she has a good relationship with Kallen. In fact, a week after Kallen's mother was saved; Kallen asked Mary to be her girlfriend/lover. Mary said yes. 
> 
> 6: Claire li Britannia along with everyone in the Glinda Knights (because I want to insert them into this story) came with Euphie to Japan back in Episode 4. At the start of this story Claire as well as the Glinda Knights aren't members of the Black Knights, but are highly sympathetic to them.
> 
> Claire is on the verge of joining the Black Knights. There are many reasons I want to add both Marrybell and Claire to this story. The major and the most important reason is so that Kallen has contact with two members of the Imperial Family.  
> Claire and Marrybell are the vehicles I need in order to show Kallen that not everyone in the Imperial Family is as evil as she thinks they are. This is in preparation for meeting Euphemia li Britannia on Kaname Island so she won't be as hostile with Euphie as she is in canon. Unfortunately for Euphie, Kallen still has her canon dislike of her, but she is on good terms with Claire. Of importance: Since Claire is a student at Ashford and on the student council, she knows that both Lelouch and Nunnally are still alive, but she keeps their secret of her own free will.  
> 7: The Glinda Knights are not only students at Ashford Academy, but also on the student council as well.  

 

**_ _ **

 

  _**Quick Author's Note:**  _

* * *

**Edit: When I say C, I mean C's World.**

**The girls in the pictures are the main characters as well as Kallen's harem members in this fanfiction. Of Note: Kallen portrait is shown as well.**

**Unfortunately even though** **Charmelle Finlay is a CG canon character. The only current picture of Charmelle Finlay that exists is only seen in CG  R1 Episode 18: Knight. The last picture shows Cornella's selection for Euphie's potential personal knight. The only person in the picture that is a main character is Charmelle Finlay.  Of note: this isn't crossover of CG and APH, I'm just using their likeness for my OC's. Belarus= Rebecca Abigail Fitzgerald.  Ukraine= Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald**

**Despite the all of the Glinda **Knights**  appearing in R1 Episode 4: Princess and the witch, for convenience (I have my reasons) everything that happens in CG before this chapter (excluding the seven exceptions) still happens in canon. **

**In this Fanfiction the POV will only alternate between Kallen Kōzuki, Euphemia li Britannia, Charmelle Finlay, Milly Ashford and Shirley Fenette (excluding for the brief appearance of the Caretaker of Spacetime (except in flashbacks, in this case the POV will switch to the appropriate person. Once the flashback is over, the POV will switch back to ether **Kallen, Euphie,** **Charmelle,** **Shirley and Milly (depending on who's POV it was before the flashback** **). It is paramount that the Caretaker of Space-time POV is shown because I need to set up a realistic reason why Suzaku dies at the prison. After the POV changes to Kallen then the story will only alternate between Kallen, Euphie, Charmelle, Shirley and Milly.****

**This fanfiction begins just as Suzaku shows up at the prison in the Lancelot.**

**Of Note: C.C. and Milly are also paired with Lelouch. Even though Kallen isn't really happy about this, this is C.C. and Milly were talking about. Realistically Kallen can't stop C.C. or Milly even if she tried. C.C. as well as Milly at some point in the story will successfully seduce Miya I. Hillmick, Miss X, Rakshata Chawla, Nonette Enneagram, Naomi Inoue, and Sayoko Shinozaki so Lelouch can officially have his own harem. In story both Sayoko and Miya have feeling for Lelouch at the start of this fanfiction. It won't take C.C. anytime at all for her to convince both girls to enter into a foursome. I'll create a future events that causes Miss X,** **Rakshata, Nonette, and Naomi** **to** **legitimately (eventually)** **fall in love with Lelouch.**

 **Eventually Kallen and C.C. will enter into an agreement with C.C. that C.C. can be in a relationship with everyone in her harem, however outside of Kallen's harem; C.C. will limit herself to being in a relationship with only Miya I. Hillmick, Miss X,** **Rakshata Chawla, Nonette Enneagram, Naomi Inoue** **and Sayoko Shinozaki. C.C. will see this as fair and not only agree to these terms, but will also legitimately honor them whole** **heartedly.**

**later on Kallen enters into an agreement with Lelouch: That she can have sex with everyone from Lelouch's harem including Lelouch himself and Sayoko.**

**For my own reasons Miss X, Miya,** **Alice, Dalque, Lucretia, Mao (Nightmare of Nunnally) Sancia and Neha Shankar** **are already students at Ashford Academy at the start of this story.**

 **I really shouldn't be doing this but I will give spoiler alert: N** **o Zero Requiem will ever occur in this fanfiction period.**

 **I was going to make Kallen a straight up lesbian for the rest of the story, but decided to make her bisexual so she can be in a relationship with Lelouch. Everyone in Kallen's harem except C.C., Milly and Shirley are lesbians. C.C., Milly and Kaguya, Shirley (eventually) are bisexual. Also all the girls in Lelouch's harem are bisexual.** **Shirley will eventually be paired with Lelouch as well as Kallen.**

**Primary pairing (Kallen): Kallen Kōzuki, Euphemia li Britannia, Milly Ashford and Shirley Fenette.**

**Secondary pairings: Carve-Tan, Erica Wood, Marrybell mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Sokkia Sherpa, Toto Thompson, Sophie Wood, Charmelle Finlay, Anya Alstreim, Nunnally Vi Britannia/Lamperouge, Leila Malcal, Anna Clément, Kaguya Sumeragi, Rebecca 'Becky' Abigail Fitzgerald, Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald, Claire li Britannia, C.C, the Dimensional Supervisor/Caretaker of Spacetime, Kousaka Ayano, Chloe Winkel, Ferilli Baltrow, Sarah Danes, Hilda Fagan, Kate Novak, Monica Kruszewski, Futaba Ayame, Minase Mutsuki, Hinata Ichijiku, Clara Lanfranc, Cécile Croomy, Mariel Lubie, Alice (Nightmare of Nunnally), Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia, Mao (Nightmare of Nunnally) and Neha Shankar.**

**Lelouch's harem: C.C., Miya I. Hillmick, Milly Ashford, Miss X (canon CG character. She will also use her canon alias "'Misty'" in this fanfiction), Rakshata Chawla, Nonette Enneagram, Naomi Inoue, Sayoko Shinozaki, and Kaguya Sumeragi.**

* * *

  _ **Date Unknown**  _

_**Location: C's World** _

_**Time: Unknown** _

* * *

_**Caretaker of Space-time POV** _

* * *

"D.S, now's our chance to get rid of Suzaku Kururugi. I want you to manipulate the Britannians into assassinating Kururugi at the Takaoka Prison. You know when and where. I want you to make sure Kallen Kōzuki, meets Euphemia li Britannia at Ashford Academy one day before she arrives on Shikine Island. Euphemia will go to Ashford to meet the student council due to them being friends with Kururugi as well as to experience a day as a normal student.

I want to use Euphemia's visit as an excuse  so she can meet Kallen. The second meeting will be on Kaname Island. Make sure Euphemia makes Charmelle Finlay her personal knight. Also orchestrate it so that both Schneizel and Bartley die on Kaname Island. Use Villetta Nu to kill Kururugi. In order to make this work we need Marrybell mel Britannia. Show both her and the Glinda Knights everything... drive the point home as to why Lelouch must succeed. Do the same with Claire li Britannia as well. I want everyone in the Glinda Knights as well as Claire li Britannia to not only become students at Ashford Academy, but also on the student council as well.  

After this make sure that Nunnally isn't kidnapped by V.V. Also I want you to restore Nunnally's eyesight and repair her legs. To make things easier, you will go to Ashford Academy and infiltrate the school as a student as Ariana McCormick. You will do this before Nunnally is kidnapped by Mao. I also want you to make sure Kallen finds out about Shirley Fenette has having amnesia thanks to Lelouch's geass, but not why she has amnesia. Kallen being who she is will do everything in her power to help Shirley try to regain her memories.

I want Kallen to find out about Lelouch's geass entirely on her own. When Kallen makes contact with Euphemia for the second time, I want both girls to 'accidently' come across Lelouch vi Britannia on Kaname Island while he's unmasked. I don't want a repeat of Kallen running away from Lelouch on Kaname Island due to discovering his secret. Oh since Kallen is such a hothead which tends to cause her to make stupid mistakes, send Claire li Britannia to Kaname Island as well."

I nod, "Understood, it will be done."

* * *

_**Kallen's POV** _

* * *

_**Date: Saturday November 11th, 2017** _

_**Location: Area 11/Japan, 35 miles west of** _ _**Takaoka City,** _

_**Toyama Prefecture,** _ _**Takaoka Prison** _

* * *

Until now things are going according to plan, however the Lancelot shows up to screw things up. Over the radio I hear Colonel Tohdoh contact Zero, "Zero, do you have any data on this unit?"

Seconds later Zero answers Tohdoh, "Possibly Colonel Tohdoh, however I want you to do exactly as I say."

A split second later Tohdoh give a brief reply, "Ah very well I'll defer to you in this."

Another second or so passes before Zero gives out his orders, "All units give him distance," We do so. Zero continues. "It's movements follow a predictable pattern, it's initial attack is always straight on, It never faints it's first move."

Me, P4, N2 and N7 successfully dodge the Lancelot. After this, Zero contacts us again, "Once you dodge that attack, he immediately moves to avoid your offensive, check the data I'm sending you. X57," Asahina suddenly appears out of nowhere and nocks the Lancelot's gun out of his hand. Mere seconds after this, Zero gives out more orders. "Right, so the next move he makes will be... falling back to the rear." At this point the Lancelot jumps back from Asahina.

Zero continues, "Coordinates X23... and with that I call check!"

At these words Tohdoh uses Revolving Blade Sword to cut the top of the Lancelot's Cockpit off, however the Lancelot moves to stop Tohdoh, but it's to late. Tohdoh isn't happy, "Who dares anticipate my moves! no matter!"

When the top of the cockpit is sliced off, in the cockpit is... Suzaku... this causes Tohdoh to open his own cockpit... Suzaku is the pilot of the.... no way... I... Anyway, after several seconds Tohdoh somewhat comes out of his shock and barks, "Do not do this Suzaku!"

At this Suzaku is taken aback, "Colonel Tohdoh! So you want to live more than you want to follow your own principles?"

Tohdoh chuckles, "Do I disappoint you? Very well then, keep to your schedule and execute me!... What's wrong? it's the reason your here isn't it? You have become a cowardly boy, who's afraid of altering the status quo!"

Suzaku scoffs, "Denying everything in our society is pointless! Once I make them trust me, I'll have the power to change it!"

Say what?! What a bunch of drivel. Anyway, an incredulous look comes over Tohdoh's face before he answers Suzaku, "Serious?"

Suzaku nods with determination in his eyes, "I'm dead serious!"

Tohdoh's mouth thins, "Then you must continue down that path! Regardless whether you win or lose, You'll achieve nothing, if you're not prepared to sacrifice everything! And that goes for countries as well as individuals!"

Tohdoh then sits down and closes his cockpit hatch. At this Suzaku just nods, "Right!"

Both Tohdoh and Suzaku begin circling each other before I contact Zero, "Zero what do we do, capture him or-"

Senba Snarls, "We're destroying the White Knightmare got that!"

Panicking, I contact Senba "Wait for Zero's orders!"

Chiba scoffs, "We're not waiting. Captain Senba, take spinning life or death formation!"

In further panic, I yell, "Don't do it!"

Zero quickly barks new orders to the Holy Swords, "No wait, stand down!"

Asahina laughs, "Don't worry it's a synchronized four way attack, he'll never dodge it!"

Seconds later the Lancelot suddenly unlashes four slash harkens at the Four Holy Swords and disarms their swords. The Lancelot then throws one of it's own sword's at Chiba, but fortunately no damage is done. At this point I see Britannian reinforcements coming. Zero then gives us new orders, "All forces withdraw immediately!"

Upon seeing the Britannian reinforcements Tohdoh sighs, "An unwinnable battle isn't the same as a lost battle. You seem to be well aware of that Zero!-"

Suddenly another... Lancelot... wait what?... the thing is painted in blue and white colors... fuck they made another one... shit we didn't see it due to dealing with Suzaku! Seconds later the Knightmare reaches us. Suddenly without warning, the Knightmare pulls out it's MVS and zigzags around Suzaku before coming from behind then shoots it's slash harkens into the Lancelot's cockpit and aims the MVS directly at the back of the cockpit like a lance. Seconds later the Knightmare retracts the slash harkens, With blinding speed pulls the Knightmare into the Lancelot's cockpit.

The MVS which is pointed at the cockpit like a spear, impales the Lancelot. Due to the top of the Lancelot's cockpit being sliced off, we see the MVS impale Suzaku. The Knightmare doesn't stop there, it releases the MVS and pulls out it's VARIS, however Zero at this point is the first to come out of shock and races towards the enemy Knightmare, however the thing's to quick. The Knightmare quickly zigzags in a tight circle around Suzaku -Keeping away from Zero- Then unexpectedly zeros in on Suzaku and fires it's VARIS at the cockpit before we can do anything. The shot hits the cockpit before vaporizing Suzaku and the cockpit.

Seconds later I hear Zero scream in horror. Thing is we are all shocked to different degrees. Suddenly the enemy Knightmare's speaker comes to life, "Filthy Eleven that will teach you for trying to corrupt Princess Euphemia. Now Viceroy Cornelia will make me Major Villetta Nu a baroness just as she promised! All hail Britannia!"

Without warning, Tohdoh contacts us, "We need to get out of here NOW! Zero tell your people to retreat as well. ZERO!"

This snaps Zero out of... whatever it is long enough for him to bark in a strained voice, "Very well then retreat at once. Release chaff smoke now!"

I nod and in a spit second later we all retreat as soon as the chaff is released.

* * *

  _ **Next Day**  _

* * *

  _ **Date: Sunday November 12th, 2017** _

_ **Location: Tokyo Settlement,**_

_**Ashford Academy Student council room,  Area 11/Japan** _

_**Time: 12;30 PM** _

* * *

"As usual Milly your antics have caused us more trouble than it's worth."

Milly shrugs, "So what? We'll get back on track again." 

I tighten my fist, "That party blew our budget!"

Milly chuckles, "We hand fun though didn't we?"

Mary sighs, "True, but we still need to fix it, the budget I mean."

Milly nods, "Your right, but I have faith we'll fix it."

I shake my head, "That's typical of you Milly. Anyway Mary you said you have something to tell us?"

A terrified look comes over Mary's face before she nods , "My sister Euphemia wishes to visit Ashford tomorrow and spend the day as a regular student.  The only people besides you guys that know this is my sister Cornelia, General Darlton and my sister's personal knight Gilbert G.P Guilford. One of the major reasons Euphie wishes to come here is to meet everyone on the student council due to knowing Suzaku. Euphie said she would like to meet all of Suzaku's friends."      

Rivalz whistles, "That's awesome!"

A scared look comes over Milly, Lelouch, Claire, Toto, Sokkia and Oldrin's faces while Nunnally tenses in her wheelchair. Milly nervously puts on a fake smile, "Well then we should prepare for the Sub-Viceroy's arrival. Anyway we should discuss how to fix the budget."

I nod, "Milly, Becky, Chloe, Claire, Toto, Sokkia, Oldrin; can I have a private word after the meeting is done."

The girls nod. Milly  sends me a lecherous grin, "Sure Kallen."

* * *

_**One Hour later...** _

* * *

  _ **Location: Ashford Academy, Milly's room** _

_**Time: 1:30 PM** _

* * *

"So Kallen what do you want to talk about?"

I sigh, "I didn't ask for a private word as an excuse to have sex this time around. No, I have something... first off why did you girls have terrified looks when Princess Euphemia name was brought up? From the looks on your faces the Sub-Viceroy coming here is bad news."

The girls glance at each other with worried looks. Mary sighs, "Kallen what I'm about to tell you is confidential and doesn't leave this room."

I nod. Mary smiles then continues, "Good, Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge don't actually exist. Their names are actually Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia," My eyes widen. At my expression Mary nods grimly before continuing. "And they have been in hiding for the last seven years."

At this point my mouth drops at this revelation, "Why are they in hiding in the first place?"

Claire sighs, "I can answer that one Kallen. Eight years ago, Lelouch and Nunnally were exiled here to Japan a bargaining tools between Britannia and Japan. Unfortunately I was elsewhere at the time. If hadn't then I would of joined my siblings in exile."

Mary picks up where Claire left off, "I was there in the throne room where the Emperor ordered Lelouch and Nunnally's exile to Japan..."   

* * *

_**Flashback:** _

* * *

_**Switching to Marrybell's POV** _

* * *

_**Date: Thursday, January 8th, 2009** _

_**Location: Holy Britannian Empire, Throne Room** _

_**Time 1:00 PM ** _

* * *

"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia: 17th in line to the Britannian Imperial Throne!"

A few seconds goes by after the announcement before Lelouch enters the throne room, after which he marches towards our father's throne with determination. As Lelouch marches, I can hear several hushed voices talking about Lady Marianne's murder:

The first degenerate I hear is Lord Middleton, ""I heard Lady Marianne was killed inside of the Imperial Palace!"

As Lelouch marches towards our father's throne, I hear a second voice of Lord Corbin, "There no way terrorist's could of gotten in there"

As Lelouch pick up the pace, I hear Lord Kingston's voice, "Which means the real assassin's must-"

Continuing their march, I hear another older gentlemen named Lord Morgen scolds Lord Kingston, "Shhh; beware my friend you'll regret it if anyone hears that kind of talk around the palace"

As Lelouch get closer to the throne, I hear yet another man, by the name of Lord Cambridge quips, "And yet the boy remains; even though his mother is dead"

As Lelouch continues towards the throne, I hear a condescending young man named Lord Aniston scoff, "It's over; and the Ashford Family; who stood behind them is finished as well"

Now that Lelouch is halfway to the throne I hear the first woman speak by the name of Lady Dania, "And his sister; the princess?"

As Lelouch gets closer to the throne I hear another younger man by the name of Lord Cornwallis, "I understand she was shot in the legs and that she lost her sight"

Lord Morgen asks Lord Cornwallis, "Blindness caused by trauma though wasn't it?"

I clinch my fist and glare in the direction of Lord Aniston, however my mother places a gentle but firm hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I sigh at such disrespect, anyway at this point I hear Lord Aniston snark again in contempt, "Now she can't be married off for political gain."

After this comment, my mother grabs me by the hand, quietly telling me to ignore the voice. At this point Lelouch reaches the throne, then he kneels respectfully. Lelouch is the first to speak, "Hail you Majesty; my mother the Empress is dead."

With indifferent eyes, father responds, "Old news what of it?"

I along with my sister Julia, mother and Lelouch are shocked at father's coldness. Without thinking Lelouch blurts out, "WHAT OF IT!"

Emperor Charles merely frowns, "You sought an audience with the emperor of Britannia simply to form me of that? send the next one in! I have no time for these childish games!"

Father's response only serves to anger Lelouch, and with these words Lelouch straighten his posture. This act causes the two royal guards standing beside Emperor Charles to cross their pikes. With pure venom Lelouch snaps, "FATHER!"

Father lifts up a hand and the two guards stand to attention; declaring "YES YOUR MAJESTY!"

However Lelouch stand his ground and glares directly at 'Father' with hate filled eyes. Without warning Lelouch suddenly explodes, "WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP MOTHER OUT OF HARMS WAY!? YOUR THE EMPEROR; THE GREATEST MAN IN THIS NATION; IF NOT THE WORLD! YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER! AND NOW YOU DON'T EVEN VISIT NUNNALLY"

In absolute rage Father snarls "I HAVE NO USE FOR THAT WEAKLING!"

Me, Mother, Julia, and Lelouch are horrified. In pure shock. Seconds later Lelouch mumbles, "That weakling?"

Father continues, "THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE ROYLTY!"

Boling with rage, Lelouch explodes, "THEN I DON'T WANT TO BY YOUR HEIR!, I GIVE UP MY CLAM TO THE THRONE!"

Everyone including me gasps. The Emperor grits his teeth and becomes extremely livid; however, Lelouch ignores this and continues, "I'VE HAD IT! I'M SICK OF THE FIGHTING AND SCHEMING TO WHO WILL SUCCEED YOU FATHER! I HAD ENOUGH!"

Glaring daggers, 'Father' snarls, "YOU ARE DEAD, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN DEAD TO ME! DEAD FROM THE MOMENT YOU WERE BORN! WHO GAVE YOU THOSE FINE CLOTHES YOU WEARE, A COMFORTABLE HOME, THE FOOD YOU EAT AND YOUR VERY LIFE! ALL THOSE I HAVE GIVEN TO YOU; IN SHORT YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME BECAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER EXISTED YET YOU DARE SPEAK SUCH FOOLISHNESS TO ME!?"

In terror Lelouch falls backwards, while the Emperor bolts up seething in rage and sneers at Lelouch, "Very well then, LELOUCH! YOU ARE DEAD AND THEREFORE YOU ARE NOT ENTITLED TO ANY RIGHTS! I AM SENDING BOTH YOU AND NUNNALLY TO JAPAN, THERE AS PRINCE AND PRINCESS, YOU WILL SEIRVE AS BARGANING TOOLS! BEGONE!"

At this, I here by solemnly swear to myself, I will obliterate Britannia! Charles zi Britannia will die!

* * *

_**End of flashback** _

* * *

_**Switching Back to Kallen's POV**_  

* * *

 By the time Mary's story ends, I'm seething in rage, "How dare that animal! Lelouch and Nunnally we children!"

Mary nods sadly, "After Lady Marianne was assassinated, Lelouch was the first to find his mother and something else... He discovered that Lady Marianne was dead still shielding a five-year old Nunnally. Lady Marianne's corpse was riddled with bullets... Nunnally was underneath *SOB*  underneath... her mothers... *SOB* corpse... I was there as well... the... bullets they... went through Lady Marianne... and ripped through Nunnally's legs... I-"

My fists tightens, while my face morphs into a snarl, "THAT MOSNSTER!" Everyone jumps. I ignore them and continue. "He sent two children to... I'll kill him! That creature... I'll put a fucking bullet-"

Becky interrupts me, seething, "Kallen I know how you feel, but don't say something you'll regret. Hold on, Mary you said you'll obliterate Britannia?" 

Mary sighs, "Yes it's true, the only people that knew before today were Claire, Oldrin, Toto, and Sokkia."

Calming down somewhat, I raise my eyebrow, "To tell me, Milly, Chloe and Becky something so sensitive... you've put a lot of trust in the four of us. Wait a minute, if Lelouch despises Britannia so much then why did he say  "Nothing, that Eleven we saw back there could tell you, he could lead a better life if he bows his head to Britannia?"

Claire shakes her head, "Stupid brother. Anyway, I remember you said you slapped him across the face and said, "You must think your pretty cool huh? Just playing the critic and judging the world from the sidelines! Guess I was a fool to expect anything more from you! You know I really thought you were a better man than this!" You then stormed away. The truth is Lelouch Lamperouge is a mask.  When you asked "What would Lelouch Lamperouge do?" Lelouch told you the truth because 'Lelouch Lamperouge' dose believe this. However Lelouch himself does not believe this.  He hates Britannia with every fiber of his being. I wouldn't be surprised that Lelouch is Zero."

I gasp and step back, "Lelouch may be... Zero? but h...o...w...? he-"

Mary walks up to me and grabs me by my shoulders, "Kallen breathe! breathe! There is no actual proof, only speculation. Truth is I, if Lelouch is Zero then I won't stop him or turn him in.  Lelouch is a good person and if he is indeed Zero then he's finally on the path he set out on. Also, remember your words, "If Lelouch despises Britannia" so you realized Lelouch hates Britannia as soon as I told you about his exile; even before I told you of my suspicions of Lelouch being Zero."

I nod, "It's obvious why Lelouch resents Britannia. If you take into account Lelouch and Nunnally's exile as well as both of them going into hiding. So did the Britannians even look for the vi Britannian siblings?"

Claire sighs and looks me directly in the eye, "I talked with Lelouch about this and he told me... he said that when Britannia invaded Japan in 2010, he and Nunnally were hunted down by members of both the OSI and elements of the Britannian military. Lelouch looked me in the eye when he told me this, **he** wasn't lying at all."

A hand goes to my mouth in horror, "Dear god! If... if Lelouch really is Zero... then... I can understand why he is...  I need some time to process this information... to think."

Claire nods, "I understand. Oh and by the way, please give Euphie a chance. She isn't as bad as you think she is."

I sigh, "I'll do my best.  That's all I can promise.

Claire nods, "That's all I'll ever ask.'  

After these words me Chloe and Becky leave the room.

* * *

  ** _Sw_** _ **itching to Milly's POV** _

* * *

 I sigh and shake my head, "Mary, what do you think Kallen will do with this information?"

Mary smirks, "I trust Kallen with my life. I genuinely believe Kallen will do the right thing. Knowing her, after confronting Lelouch with our assistance of course... she will follow him to hell. Kallen being a Black Knight only solidifies her resolve to stay by my brother's side even if he isn't Zero."

I raise an eyebrow, "You think still think Lelouch is Zero right?"

Mary laughs, "I don't think... my gut tells me he is Zero... I'll go with my gut.  The only question is Milly Ashford what will you do if it turns out Lelouch **is** in fact Zero?" 

I sigh, "Well I...

* * *

  _ **One Hour later:** _

* * *

  _ **Switching to Euphie's POV** _

* * *

 

_**Location: Tokyo settlement,** _

_**Britannian government bureau** _

_**Prison Sector, Cell Block 4** _

_**Time: 2:30 PM** _

* * *

 "Villetta Nu, You are here by sentenced to death!"

I wince at Cornelia's pronouncement of Villetta Nu's sentence. I know what will happen next. General Darlton quickly covers both my ears and eyes, despite this I can still hear my sister's gun go off then Villetta's body falling to the floor. Darlton turns me around then removes his hands. I however quickly spin around to see Villetta's corpse on the ground with a hole in her forehead, a pool of her blood covers the floor.

I tug at my collar uncomfortably, "Well Cornelia what are... we going to do now?"

My sister shakes her head, "Euphie, you shouldn't see this, but I know you'll protest. Anyway to answer your question,  We have our work cut out for us. After what Nu did to us... after falsely proclaiming to assassinate Kururugi in my name, under my orders... I honestly don't know what will happen. Anyway about tomorrow, "Even though I'm highly against this... *Sigh* you get to go but under strict watch no exceptions. Mary and her Glinda Knights will provide extra security."

I slowly nod, "I understand Cornelia. About Suzaku-"

Cornelia scoffs, "Put that disgusting Eleven out of your mind Euphie. He was nothing but gutter trash anyway! Need I remind you about what those savage sub-human Eleven animals did to Lelouch and Nunnally?"

I clinch my fist, "The Japanese aren't sub-human animals nor is Suzaku gutter trash! Suzaku along with his people are human beings!"

I then turn to Claire whom nods in agreement, "Damn straight Euphie! Anyway we should discuss about what happens tomorrow and about a special girl I've been telling you about."

I smile, "You mean Kallen Stadtfeld?"

Claire smirks, "You see the latest thing that happened with Kallen is..."              

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: In this story Carve-Tan name is Emily Wood and is a full sister to Sophie Wood.  
> 2: Erica Wood isn't an OC, she is a nameless CG canon background character that is seen in R1 Episode 3: The ponytailed Blue haired girl taking to Kallen when she (Kallen) is first introduced in Episode 3. She (the ponytailed Blue haired girl) is also seen in R1 Episode 21. She's one of the people pulling Ohgi and Villetta Nu into Ashford Academy just after he (Ohgi) is hesitant about entering a Britannian School (Ashford Academy). Since I don't want to use too many OC's in this story I've decided to flesh out the ponytailed Blue haired girl and give her the name Erica Wood and also make her a full sister to Sophie Wood.


	2. Confessions of a Britannian Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I said last chapter about my fanfiction only being from the POV of Kallen Kōzuki, Euphemia li Britannia, Charmelle Finlay, Milly Ashford and Shirley Fenette. However I had fun writing Marrybell so much that I decided that this story will be shown from Marrybell's POV as well. Meaning this story will alternate between Kallen Kōzuki, Marrybell mel Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia, Charmelle Finlay, Milly Ashford and Shirley Fenette's POV. I didn't plan on doing this when I first wrote this story, however after writing this chapter, I asked myself: "How can I not?"

 

_**Two Hours later:** _

* * *

_**Euphie's POV** _

* * *

_**Date: Sunday November 12th, 2017** _

**_Location: Tokyo settlement,_ **

_**Britannian government bureau,** _ **_Euphie's Room_ **

**_Time: 4:30_ **

* * *

"Well Euphie have you decided on who to choose as your knight yet?"

I sigh, "Mary it's not as easy as you think. Cornelia is making me chose from a preselected list of candidates, I was planning on making Suzaku my knight, but that woman Villetta ended that. I want someone of my choosing not someone selected by Cornelia. To be honest I was hoping your girlfriend Kallen would become my knight, however she isn't even a member of the military."

Mary nods, "Cornelia is overbearing, but she does care. Anyway Kallen doesn't like Britannia at all. There's no chance in hell Kallen would ever join the military."

I sigh, "You said Kallen would rather, "Blow her head off with a shotgun or take cyanide rather than join the Britannian military." to quote Kallen herself.  Anyway, the absolute truth is that I dislike what both father and Cornelia are doing to both this country and the other Area Colonies."

Mary shrugs, "You could always defect to the Black Knights and act as a spy within the Britannian government. Well it's an option at the very least."

I shake my head, "You brought this up before, but the Black Knights cause so much destruction."

Mary nods, "True Euphie, but look what they've done for the people already, then look at what the Empire has done to both the Japanese people and in the other Area Colonies. My friend Arianna showed me tapes recently that show what really happened in Shinjuku several months ago as well as about something called Code R. Also some tapes about Lelouch seven years ago as well the Saitama Ghetto Massacre. I brought these tapes to show you. Arianna never said how she got a hold of them."

My eyes widen, "Really, show me!."

Mary nods, "Very well. I'll use the DVD player, by the way Claire already seen them. And to say she was livid... it would be the understatement of the century."

* * *

_**Six** **hours later...** _

* * *

_**Time: 10:30 PM** _

* * *

"Dear god, all those people are dead because of Clovis didn't want to be disinherited!"

Mary nods sadly, "Our... no he is no brother of mine! He ordered that damned... he go what he rightfully deserves!"

Tears of horror and sadness flow out of my eyes, "I... *SOB* I knew Lelouch was alive!... So the OSI is trying to kill him... *SOB* Cornelia did that... she killed all those people... she's a war criminal... a child murderer... I can understand why Lelouch hates Britannia... why he hates father... Also I can't believe vampires are real"

Mary grimly nods, "Lelouch and Nunnally must remain hidden at all costs. If Cornelia finds out the truth of Lelouch and Nunnally's survival then... it... wouldn't be good to say the least. Think about it for a second Euphie, the OSI has eyes and ears everywhere. Even Cornelia's personal forces have been heavily infiltrated by them. This building is heavily under watch by them and is crawling with their agents.

If you tell Cornelia then they _**will**_ find out about our siblings continued survival. The only reason I'm even talking about this now is because Arianna gave me technology to block out OSI surveillance equipment. I'll explain about vampires later."

Still traumatized by what Clovis and Cornelia did, I continue to cry, however I manage to semi get a hold of myself, "Why *SOB* why... does Lelouch know you are telling me this?"

Mary sighs, "Yes. I talked to him earlier to day...

* * *

_**Flashback:** _

* * *

_**Switching to Marrybell's POV** _

* * *

_**Time 8:00 AM** _

* * *

"Mary are you fucking insane!?"

I shake my head and sigh, "Lelouch, calm down! I have a plan. listen to me, if I show Euphie the tapes Arianna showed us along with an explanation, I sincerely believe she can help us. Think about it Lelouch, think of what Euphie can do with her position as Sub-Viceroy. If we can get her on side both our plans will be accelerated. Until Arianna showed up I suspected you were Zero from the time after the Battle of Narita. I still don't know for sure."

Lelouch gulps and backs up, "What do you... Mary... what do you want..."

I sigh, "What I want is to reveal what we witnessed on the tapes minus evidence of both Nunnally's and your continued survival on international television. Clovis will be exposed as the lecher he is. You will help me got it!" I then storm up to him and grab him by the collar then look him directly into his eyes with a deadly serious look, "You **will** help **me** obliterate Britannia and You will help me assassinate Charles zi Britannia. I don't want the throne... no what I want is to turn Britannia into a democratic republic!"

Lelouch eyes widen in shock, "You... Want me to... help you?"

"I nod, "Yes that's what I said. The entirety of the Glinda Knights stand behind me on this as does Claire. For the past eight years I've ben slowly but surly building up a Britannian fifth column both in the Britannian Homeland and Japan. You see Lelouch I **am** Fulcrum."

Lelouch's eyes nearly explode out of his head, "You... your... her... Britannia considers Fulcrum one of the worst terrorists of the 21st century."

I smirk, "Of course. Do you honestly think I would tell just anyone this info, no. I am not a foolish little girl playing general. Those whom have found out my identity were and will continue to be exterminated if or when they betray me. Betraying me is death. Kallen has no idea of my identity as Fulcrum, however I will tell her soon, be sure of it. I don't tell people of my identity without reason or cold logic behind it. The only reason I didn't expose Clovis months ago was simply because I didn't have these tapes. And do not even think of using you geass on me Lelouch, because you will come to regret it. A demonstration is in order for you to witness **my** geass. Oldrin," Oldrin salutes me before I continue. "Bring them in."

Oldrin nods. I shush Lelouch before he can utter a word with a glare. Two minutes later Oldrin along with Toto, Sokkia, Leonhardt **(1)** and Tink **(2)** march in with Liliana Vergamon and Marika Soresi still in their Ashford uniforms on. I release Lelouch and march up to Marika and Liliana and smirk, "Now then set up the video camera."

Oldrin pulls out a camcorder and turns it on, "It's ready."

I nod, "Good," I then turn to face Marika and Liliana, **"Marika, Liliana I want you to kiss one another on the lips then in unison say "** **Schneizel has sex with farm animals and has homosexual sex with Kanon Maldini as well as masturbates to the portrait of Charles zi Britannia in private!"**

Both Marika and Liliana do as instructed and kiss each other on the lips, after this they say in perfect unison without hesitation, "Schneizel has sex with farm animals and has homosexual sex with Kanon Maldini as well as masturbates to the portrait of Charles zi Britannia in private!"

At this everybody in the room -Even Lelouch- howls in laughter. Seconds later I can't hold it in any longer and breakdown laughing. Just after we start laughing, Marika and Liliana returns to normal with identically perplex looks. Several minutes later we gain control of ourselves. Once I regain control of myself I sigh and turn to Lelouch, "Both Marika and Liliana are both members of Cornelia's battalion. We've been assessing the two of them for awhile now. As a test I showed the both of them what Arianna showed me, Claire and the other Glinda Knights."

Liliana lowers her head in shame, "I can't... I was there at Saitama, I took part in that damn massacre... the atrocities we committed... all the lives we took... I deserve to rot in the deepest depths of Tartarus for what we did to those people..."

Marika nods her head in agreement, "We should be executed via firing squad for what we did. The only reason me and Lily didn't commit suicide already was because Princess Marrybell stopped us."

I nod grimly, "Lelouch I know you have geass," Lelouch's eyes widen in horror, but I ignore him and continue. "And that that girl C.C. gave it to you, I don't know for what purpose, it doesn't mater. I would like for you to geass these two in order to finally see if they are telling the truth or not. If they're lying I'll personally put a bullet in their heads myself. Oldrin you know what to do"

Oldrin reactivates her camcorder while Lelouch nods slowly, "Very well then," Lelouch then walks over to Marika and Liliana and activates his geass, **"Both of you will answer me or Mary's questions truthfully without a shred of deceit or restraint. Both of you will return to normal when I snap my fingers."**

Both girls nod. I smirk, "To start off then. Are the both of you truly ashamed of what you did at Saitama?"

Both Marika and Liliana nods their heads then speak in unison, "Yes."

I nod, "Will you both legitimately atone for all your sins?'

A again both nod and speak in unison, "Yes."

I nod, "Will you betray Lelouch or me to our enemies for your own personal gain?"

Both shake their heads and once again speak in unison, "No we won't."

I nod, "Will you legitimately swear your life, absolute loyalty and allegiance to me and Lelouch?"

Both nod and speak as one without hesitation, "Yes."

I nod, "Will you serve me and Lelouch for the rest of your lives with every fiber of your being with your own free will?"

Marika looks me in the eye, "You Princess Marrybell: Yes. Lelouch No.

Liliana nods her head in agreement, "I will for you Princess Marrybell, however despite giving my life, absolute loyalty and allegiance to Lelouch, I refuse to serve him for the rest of my life."

I raise an eyebrow, "Why is that Liliana?"

Liliana speaks with out hesitation or restraint, "Because I'm in love with you Princess Marrybell, even though I am not geassed to be your slave in anyway shape or form, I will do what ever it takes to serve you. You saved me and Marika lives, I will die for you if the need arises."

I turn to face Marika, "Marika do you feel the same as Liliana?"

Marika nods with determination in her eyes, "I do. I will do anything to protect you my lady, anything and everything."

I smirk, "Would the both of have sex with if I asked for it."

Lelouch chokes while Leonhardt, Tink, Oldrin, Toto and Sokkia just shake their heads. Anyway both Marika and Liliana nod emphatically and truly speak as one, "Yes we will!"

My smirk widens, "What do you think of Kallen Stadtfeld, do you have felling for her at all?"

Marika smiles, "I'm in love her, I wish she would know how I feel about her so I can show her how much I love her. For months I've dreamed both when I fall asleep in my bed as well as daydream of having sex with her. However I know she's dating several girls already and I have no real chance with her. She's kind, brave, beautiful, intelligent, majestic and my everything."

Liliana nods in agreement, "Kallen is one of the greatest human beings ever. She's everything Marika describes her as and more. If she asked me to have sex with her then I would strip naked and allow her to ravage me. However I fully agree with Marika, I probably have no actual chance with her at all."

I smile, "What if Kallen was a member of the Black Knights, how will the both of you deal with this?"

Lelouch's eyes widen in utter shock. Hmm, Lelouch I wonder I if you really are... anyway within seconds Marika's voice becomes razor sharp and deadly serious, "Join the Black Knights. Kallen is my goddess, if she joined the Black Knights then she joined a righteous cause. I will destroy any and all that stands in my mistress's way."

Liliana voice turns just as razor sharp and deadly as Marika's does, "I will join the Black Knights as well. I will bring death to all who dare touch or even think of touching my goddess Kallen. I will tear out their heart's with my bare hands then crush it in my fist. Nobody touch's my goddess and lives to tell the tale for long ever!"

I sigh, "As eight students that turned up dead with their hearts savagely cut out of their chests and the blood drained from their bodies can attest to. Those same eight students bulled and harassed Kallen... I was wondering who did it. by the way which one of you literally cut off their heads with a hacksaw and placed it beside the bodies?"

Marika savagely grins and licks her lips, "I did. Those fuckers got what they deserved."

I nod, "I see. This is a odd question, but are you two actual real life vampires?"

Both girls show us their very real vampiric fangs. Both girls reply in unison, "Yes we are."

Lelouch eyes widen, "So what we saw on those Code R videos of vampires being experimented on are real.

I nod, "Looks like it Lelouch. Anyway,  Marika, who turned the both of you?"

Within seconds Marika answers, "A girl named Clara Lanfranc. She's a student here."

My eyes narrow, "Marika do you know why she's here and what here plans are Also do you know why she turned the both of you?"

Marika voice becomes grim, "Clara turned us for a very specific reason: To kill a girl named Mao. Mao murdered her sister Diana **(3)** under order's from the Geass order. Clara also plans to sire Kallen so she can take Kallen as her lover. Clara is obsessed with Kallen, it's so bad she's a real life Yandere for Kallen. Clara turned us because she's recruiting people to her cause."

My lips curl, "When were you turned?"

Marika reply's with out hesitation, "One week before the Battle of Narita."

I clinch my fist, "The same timeframe Clara Lanfranc became a student at Ashford. So Mao is a member of the Geass Order huh? Anyway, In your personal opinion Marika, is Clara Lanfranc a threat to us especially me, Kallen, Nunnally and Lelouch?"

Marika shakes her head, "No, in fact it's the complete opposite. Clara will side with Kallen if is a Black Knight. This is all I personally know."

I turn to Liliana, "Liliana do you know anything that Marika doesn't?"

Liliana shakes her head, "There are two things. One: Clara Lanfranc was experimented on by Clovis. She is a product of Code R. I'm sorry That's all I know on Clara. Two: Clara, me and Marika are currently in a sexual relationship, meaning were having sex with her."

I smirk, "Good. Will the both of you set up a meeting with Clara at what ever time I appoint?"

Both nod and speak in unison, "Yes."

I nod, "I have things to do today. You will set a meeting up with Clara tomorrow at 5:00 PM."

Liliana nods, "Got it."

Marika nods as well, "Understood."

I nod, "Lelouch do you have any questions for the girls?"

Lelouch shakes his head, "No."

I nod, "Good. Lelouch release them both.

Lelouch nods.

* * *

  _ **End of flashback**  _

* * *

_**Switching back to Euphie's POV** _

* * *

My eyes widen with shock, I just managed to stutter, "Your Fulcrum?! and G...Geass... so you and Lelouch have.. it? And what's the Geass Order?"

Mary nods, "Yes I am Fulcrum and yes we have geass just as you seen in the video's on Code R."

Mary then goes into detail about geass, how vampires are real and the Geass Order. Once she's finished, I my hands tremble, "I... I see... Mary... why are you telling me this?"

Mary sighs, "I trust you and besides I'm hoping to convince you to join me and Lelouch. I strongly suspect he's Zero."

My eyes nearly pop out of my head at this revelation, "Zero?! I... I... I... can understand... why... wait a minute... about geass... that woman Villetta Nu... she was missing for months, then suddenly she shows up and murders Suzaku only to proclaim that she did it under Cornelia's orders... Nu must of been..."

Mary nods, "She was. I was the one to order Kururugi's death."

At this I march up to Mary and slap her across the face, "How dare you! WHY?!"

Mary narrows her eyes, "That thing... he DARES to drug Kallen with refrain!-"

I recoil in shock and interrupt her, "WHAT?! Suzaku would never-"

Mary interrupts me, "I have a few more video's to show you Euphie. At first I thought Arianna was screwing with me, Claire, Sokkia, Oldrin, Toto, Leon **(4)** and Tink however Arianna proved otherwise. Arianna was vague, but she said she was a time traveller of sorts. She gave us tapes detailing several events that haven't happened yet such as the Zero Requiem, Lelouch being dragged by Kururugi before father, only to be turned into Julius Kingsey by 'father' just so Kururugi can become a Knight of the Round, Kururugi almost ejecting Kallen with refrain to find out if he's Zero,

Nunnally's capture by someone named V.V., Lelouch regaining his true memories, Kururugi confronting Lelouch on the roof of Ashford Academy in 2018, only to hand him his cellphone. As soon as Lelouch took it, Nunnally was the other end. It turns out she was.. is.. whatever anyway, *Cough* coming to Japan as the new Viceroy. If it wasn't for some kid named Rolo, then if Lelouch is Zero then... I don't know what. Also in the same video, Kururugi proclaimed he wishes to be come the Knight of One; Kururugi declaration on the Avalon that he will assassinate our father just so Schneizel can sit on the Britannian throne so he can proclaim Kururugi as the Knight of One and Schneizel's plains for the world using the Sky Fortress Damocles."

After these words, Mary shows me the tapes. Once we're done watching them, I...I. I break down, "How could Suzaku do these things!"

Mary shakes her head, "Suzaku Kururugi isn't the man you thought he was nor is Schneizel. Schneizel must be stopped at all costs."

I... there is no words to describe what I'm feeling right now... I... collapse onto the couch, my... hands cover my face... I... in a small voice, "I... what should I do Mary?"

Mary sighs, "Take some time to think things over. me, Claire, Sokkia, Oldrin, Toto, Leon, and Tink will help you figure things out. For what to suggest, talk to Kallen, Lelouch and Nunnally tomorrow then go from there."

At Kallen's name I look up at Mary, "Is Kallen a Black Knight?"

Mary shrugs, "I can't say, sorry your going to have to figure this part on your own." Mary's eyes then turn ice cold and sharp as a razor's edge, her voice becomes deadly. "I will not betray her, not even to you. Kallen Stadtfeld is **_not_** to be harmed ever. If she is, there _**will** _ be retribution visited upon the perpetrators. I am not threating you, I'm telling you a head of time of what will happen to those that do. I'm also telling you to be careful of who you talk to about Kallen. If someone were to say, get the wrong impression about Kallen from you with a few carless words. Then because of your innocent words, those same people that harm Kallen or even thinking of harming will _cease_ to exist this includes Cornelia!"

From the look in Mary's eyes, she is deadly serious. I gulp, "I... understand... so you really would execute Cornelia?"

With a deadly glare Mary nods, "Cornelia will receive a bullet to the skull."

With widened eyes and gulp, "Cornelia won't harm Kallen, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

_**Next Day** _

* * *

_**Switching to Kallen's POV** _

* * *

_**Date: Monday November 13th, 2017** _

**_Location: Ashford Academy,_ ** **_History class_ **

**_Time 9:00 AM_ **

* * *

Hello, my name is Euphemia li Britannia, I will be you classmate for to day. If everything goes well then I will remain as a student. I will not get into details, but the Viceroy wants today to be a trial run."

the teacher nods, "Princess Euphemia please take a seat next to Miss Stadtfeld."

At these words, the Sub-Viceroy nods, "I thank you Ms. Campbell. **(5)** "

The Sub-Viceroy then strides over to my desk and sits down beside me. She then turns to face me, "Hello, my name is Euphemia li Britannia."

I put on a fake smile and shake her hand, "Kallen Stadtfeld **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Leonhardt Steiner 
> 
> 2: Tink Lockhart
> 
> 3: Diana is the OC sister of Clara Lanfranc.
> 
> 4: Leon is the shortened form of Leonhardt.
> 
> 5: Ms. Campbell is a OC.
> 
> In this story nothing as it seems.  
> The TV show the Blacklist inspired this chapter. Particularly Raymond "Red" Reddington. He inspired me to write Marrybell the way she's depicted in this story. This story uses the man behind the man/women behind the women trope (at least I'll try to anyway). Mary genuinely cares for Euphie, but she has no qualms about manipulating her if it (from her perspective) serves a greater good. Mary told Euphie the absolute truth in this chapter, however several things are heavily omitted.
> 
> I will not say if D.S tells Mary and the Glinda Knights everything straight away or bit's and pieces over time. I want to my readers to keep guessing throughout this fanfic not just about D.S and the Glinda Knights, but what people's (everyone's) plans, motives etc. To use an analogy: When reading this fanfiction, think about watching episodes of The Blacklist. This is how intricate I wish my fanfiction to be.


End file.
